The present invention relates generally to hand stamping devices and the method of making same. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel hand stamping apparatus having a substantially transparent, hand-held mounting block to which a substantially transparent printing element or die can be removably affixed without the use of adhesives. In using the device the printing element can be clearly viewed through the transparent mounting block and the surface to be imprinted can be viewed through the printing element so that the indicia formed on the printing element can be precisely positioned relative to the surface to be imprinted.
Hand stamp devices of many different configurations have been suggested in the past. The classic hand stamp comprises a rubber stamp die that is fixedly mounted on a wooden block to which a bulb shaped wooden handle is attached. Such hand stamps are traditionally used with an ink pad which applies ink to the indicia formed on the die prior to each stamping operation. The printing element or pattern bearing surface is typically made of rubber.
In recent years a number of different types of hand stamps having elaborate pattern-bearing, ink-receiving surfaces have been suggested. These types of hand stamps may be used to print a wide variety of decorative images on envelopes, stationery and the like. However, because the pattern-bearing surface cannot be seen through the stamp supporting block or handle it is virtually impossible to precisely position the pattern on the surface to be imprinted. Similarly, prior art hand stamp devices having indicia in the form of legends such as words and numbers are difficult to use because the user cannot see the indicia and therefore cannot accurately position it on the surface to be imprinted.
The prior are ink stamp device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,667 issued to Sastre partially solves the stamp positioning problem discussed in the preceding paragraphs by providing a translucent handle and base through which the imprinting element is visible. However, because the imprinting element itself is not transparent, precise positioning of the indicia on the imprinting element remains difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,495 issued to Rowe also discloses a hand stamp comprising a transparent base through which a proof of the impression is visible to the user. However, like the Sastre device, the printing element itself is not transparent.
The thrust of the present invention is to provide an improved hand-held ink stamp in which both the mounting block and the imprinting element that is removably affixed thereto without the use of adhesives are substantially transparent so that the indicia formed on the imprinting element can be seen clearly and precisely positioned on the surface to be imprinted.
Additionally, in one for of the present invention, the mounting block is uniquely formed so as to magnify the indicia formed on the imprinting element when viewed through the convex tipper surface of the mounting block.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel hand stamp and method of making the same which is of an elegantly simple construction that includes a substantially transparent acrylic mounting block to which a substantially transparent printing element is removably affixed without the use of adhesives. With this construction, when the device is used, the indicia formed on the printing element can be clearly viewed through the mounting block, and the printing surface can be clearly viewed through the printing element.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hand stamp of the aforementioned character in which the sides of the mounting block are provided with finger gripping means so that the stamp can be conveniently gripped by the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hand stamp of the character described in the preceding paragraphs in which the mounting block includes a convex upper surface which magnifies the indicia formed on the printing element when the printing element is affixed to the lower planar surface of the mounting block.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hand stamp of the type described in the preceding paragraphs in which the substantially transparent printing element is formed from a photopolymer and is resiliently deformable so that it can be selectively removably affixed to either the convex surface or the planar surface of the mounting block.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hand stamp of the class described in which a plurality of substantially transparent individual printing elements can be removably affixed to either of the surfaces of the mounting block.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hand stamp of the character described in the preceding paragraphs in which the stamping element is bounded by an upstanding edge portion to which ink can be applied from an ink pad or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for making hand stamps of the character described in which the die or stamping element is constructed in a novel manner from a substantially transparent photo polymer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method as described in the preceding paragraph in which the die or stamping element is uniquely formed to exhibit a novel adhering surface that will permit the die to be removably affixed to a smooth surface without the need for conventional adhesives.